A toilet is a device upon which a user may sit to relieve him or herself. Recently, toilets with bidets have been used for hygiene. Bidets are devices for cleaning the local parts by spraying water to the local parts of a user, after the user has relieved him or herself. A bidet has an advantage in that the local parts may be kept clean through being washed with water without using toilet paper.
On the other hand, in general, when a toilet is not flushed, portions of relief discharge may adhere to the inner wall of the toilet, and since water is always stored in the toilet, various microorganisms may be present and may proliferate, causing a sanitary problem. Thus, users need to periodically clean toilets by injecting a sterilizing liquid or a cleaning liquid into the inside thereof. In recent years, a bidet equipped with a sterilizing liquid injecting device or a cleaning liquid injecting device has been provided to reduce inconvenience of a user.
However, since a bidet of the related art supplies sterilizing water to a toilet through a fixed cleaning nozzle, it may be difficult to spray sterilizing water as a whole in the inside of the toilet. In addition, even when water pressure is relatively low, it may also be difficult to spray the sterilizing water to a correct position, resulting in a problem in which washing is not properly performed.